Survivor/I Will Survive
Survivor/I Will Survive is a mash-up which will feature in the 8th episode of Season 3, Hold on to Sixteen. It was originally sung by Destiny's Child ''and ''Gloria Gaynor, and will be sung by The Troubletones at Sectionals. Source Lyrics Santana: At first I was afraid, I was petrified, Kept thinkin’ I could never live without you by my side, But then I spent so many nights thinkin’ how you did me wrong, And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along Mercedes: And so you're back from outer space, I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face, I should’ve changed that stupid lock, I should’ve made you leave your key, If I had known for just one second you’d be back to bother me Santana: Oh now go, walk out the door, Just turn around now, cause you’re not welcome anymore, Weren’t you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye, You think I’d crumble, you think I’d lay down and die Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm a survivor (Sugar: 'what), I'm not gonna give up ('Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna work harder ('Sugar: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna make it ('Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what), keep on survivin' ('Sugar: 'what) '''Mercedes: ' It took all the strength I had Not to fall apart Kept trying hard to mend the pieces Of my broken heart. 'Santana: ' And I spent oh so many nights Just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry But now I hold my head up high. '''Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm a survivor (Sugar: 'what), I'm not gonna give up ('Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna work harder ('Sugar: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna make it ('Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what), keep on survivin' ('Sugar: 'what) '''Mercedes: ' Yeahhhh '''Mercedes: Thought I couldn't breath without ya, I'm inhalin' You thought I couldn't see without ya, perfect vision You thought I couldn't last without ya, but I'm lastin' You thought that I would die without ya, but I'm livin' Santana Thought that I would fail without ya, but I'm on top Thought that it would be over by now, but it won't stop Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here Even in my years to come, I'm still gonna be here Brittany and The Troubletones (Santana & Mercedes): I'm a survivor (Sugar: 'what), I'm not gonna give up ('Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna work harder ('Sugar: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna make it ('Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what), keep on survivin' ('Sugar: 'what) The Troubletones (Santana): I'm a survivor ('Sugar: 'what), I'm not gonna give up ('Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna work harder ('Sugar: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Sugar: 'what), I'm gonna make it ('Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what), keep on survivin' ('Sugar: '''what) '''Mercedes with the Troubletones: Oh no not I, I will survive As long as i know how to love I know I'll stay alive (I'm a survivor) I've got all my life to live (Survivor) I've got all my love to give (I'm a survivor) And I'll survive (I'm a survivor) I will survive (I'm a survivor) Brittany and The Troubletones (Mercedes & Santana): I'm a survivor (Sugar: 'what) I'm not goin' give up ('Sugar: 'what) I'm not goin' stop ('Sugar: 'what) I'm goin' work harder ('Sugar: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Sugar: 'what) I'm gonna make it ('Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what) Keep on survivin' ('Sugar: what) I will survive! Photos Glee Cast - Survivor I Will Survive (Glee Cast Version)-8.jpg Glee Cast - Survivor I Will Survive (Glee Cast Version)-7.jpg Glee Cast - Survivor I Will Survive (Glee Cast Version)-6.jpg Glee Cast - Survivor I Will Survive (Glee Cast Version)-5.jpg Glee Cast - Survivor I Will Survive (Glee Cast Version)-5 (2).jpg Glee Cast - Survivor I Will Survive (Glee Cast Version)-2.jpg Glee Cast - Survivor I Will Survive (Glee Cast Version)-1.jpg Glee Cast - Survivor I Will Survive (Glee Cast Version).jpg Glee Cast - Survivor I Will Survive (Glee Cast Version)-3.jpg Videos 300px|right 300px|left thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Songs danced by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs danced by Santana Lopez